


BlueBitch has created "My-hoes Shoujos"

by ThatCatLover



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: After defeating WPN, And Homura kind of wants to sass everyone and correct their grammar and then die, Can this be considered a shitpost, Chat Fic-AU, EVERYONE CAN BE HAPPY OKAY?!?, Excessive Cursing, Gen, I'll update these more later, Kyoko has no proper grammar, Madoka's a sweetheart as per usual, Mami has adopted everyone, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Sayaka is a good girlfriend, what is this, why do i tag so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCatLover/pseuds/ThatCatLover
Summary: Sayaka creates a group chat with Nagisa, Homura, Kyoko, Mami, and Madoka and eventually Hitomi.This fic is crap that I'll definitely be updating. Enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Memoka Magica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932945) by [Rorb_Lalorb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rorb_Lalorb/pseuds/Rorb_Lalorb). 



> Here are everyone's names  
> BlueBitch--Sayaka  
> Kyo-yo--Kyoko  
> Mom--Mami  
> It'sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh--Nagisa (Bebe's real form)  
> done w/ life--Homura  
> Madoka--...Madoka (that should be a given.  
> Hit-on-me--Hitomi (she's coming in later)

**( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**BlueBitch has added Kyo-yo, Mom, It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh, done w/ life, and Madoka to the group chat**

 

**BlueBitch has renamed the group chat to “My-hoes Shoujo”**

 

 **BlueBitch:** Wassup?

 

 **done w/ life:** No.

 

**done w/ life has left “My-hoes Shoujo”**

 

**BlueBitch has added done w/ life to “My-hoes Shoujo”**

 

 **BlueBitch:** Welcome back :)

 

 **done w/ life:** Oh, my god, Miki, leave me out of your stupid group chat.

 

 **Madoka:** Homura!! Please stay and please be nice!!

 

 **done w/ life:** Fine. But ONLY for Madoka.

 

 **Kyo-yo:** ‘only for madoka’ what else is new

 

 **Mom:** Questions have question marks at the end of them, Kyoko.

 

 **Kyo-yo:** oh my fucking god weve all been adopted by a grammar nazi mami what the hell

 

 **Mom:** Language, Kyoko! There are C H I L D R E N in this group chat.

 

 **It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Hey

 

 **done w/ life:** Children, as in multiple children? All of us, save Momoe, are over thirteen. None of us are children.

 

 **Madoka:** Hey

 

 **done w/ life:** I stand corrected.

 

 **BlueBitch:** Really Nagisa? You couldn’t be more creative than telling people your name why would any of us even need that

 

 **Madoka:** Oh, my gosh, Nagisa!! I am SO sorry!! I’ve been saying your name wrong the entire time?!?! Why didn’t you correct me?!

 

 **Kyo-yo:** wow doka

 

 **Kyo-yo:** alright sayaka so y we here

 

 **done w/ life:** My thoughts exactly with the only difference being better grammar.

 

 **Kyo-yo:** suck it

 

 **Mom:** LANGUAGE.

 

 **BlueBitch:** Your here so that I can bug you until you want to kill me

 **done w/ life:** *You're and I'm already at the point of wanting to kill you

 

 **BlueBitch:** fuck you

 

 **Mom:** L A N G U A G E !!!

 

 **It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Mami have you not bothered to look at Saya-chan’s name or the name of the chat

 

 **It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Saya-chan’s literally calling us her hoes

 

 **Madoka:** WHY DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?!? YOU. ARE. TEN!!

 

 **BlueBitch:** Eh he I have nothing to do with that...

 

 **Kyo-yo:** ah bebe sayaka and me have raised you well

 

 **done w/ life:** Why am I not surprised?

 

 **Mom:** *Sayaka and I

 

 **Kyo-yo:** dammit mami!!


	2. Cursing, Boob insults, and Lazy Town memes all at 2 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same names as last time, enjoy!

**Kyo-yo:** IT’S A PIECE OF CAKE TO BAKE A PRETTY CAKE!!   
  


**BlueBitch:** IF THE WAY IS HAZY!

 

**Kyo-yo:** YOU GOT TO DO THE COOKING BY THE BOOK

 

**BlueBitch:** YOU KNOW YOU CAN’T BE LAZY

 

**done w/ life has logged on.**

 

**done w/ life:** Oh, my gosh, please, someone put me out of my misery already.

 

**done w/ life:** My phone is blowing up like I strapped one of my bombs to it, thanks to you assholes.

 

**BlueBitch:** Aw come on Transfer Student why’d you have to ruin the chain

 

**done w/ life:** Because it is two in the fucking am and I am tired and I WANT TO SLEEP YOU LITTLE BITCHES.

 

**Madoka has logged on.**

 

**Madoka:** Being Homura is suffering.

 

**Madoka:** Also, it’s 2AM, why are you all awake??

 

**done w/ life:** Thank you, Madoka.

 

**Mom has logged on.**

 

**Mom:** Better question: what are you all doing awake, by choice, at 2 o’clock in the morning, text-singing music from Lazy Town?

 

**Mom:** Also, Homura, watch your language, sweetie.

 

**done w/ life:** What did you just call me?

 

**Kyo-yo:** lazy town is a meme a beautiful beautiful meme

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged on.**

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Alright you little shits, you better have a good excuse for waking me up at two Am.

 

**Kyo-yo:** what.

 

**BlueBitch:** Holy crap!

 

**Mom:** Nagisa Charlotte Momoe!!

 

**done w/ life:** Oh, my god.

 

**Madoka:** :o

 

**BlueBitch:** Shes allowed to curse but were not how is this fair

 

**Mom:** Um, no, excuse me? Yes, hi, Nagisa can not curse. Nagisa why are you cursing?

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** BECAUSE IT’S WAY TOO FUCKING EARLY FOR ALL OF US TO BE AWAKE!

 

**BlueBitch:** GASP!!

 

**Madoka:** Ohhh, my god, what happened to Nagisa??! Why, why, why?

 

**done w/ life:** ^^ (I mean the last sentence)

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Of fucking course you do

 

**Mom:** I- I- um- wha-

 

**Kyo-yo:** you broke mami way to go bebe

 

**Kyo-yo:** ok subject change anyone notice how homu called me a little bitch before even though im taller than her??? how does that make sense???

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Well, she said little bitches so she was probs referring to your little bitches. Seriously, those things are MICROSCOPIC. 

 

**BlueBitch:** Burrrrrrrrnn…

 

**Kyo-yo:** it's not a burn if i dont get what it means

 

**done w/ life:** Let it sink in for a second. (I’m laughing SO HARD)

 

**Kyo-yo:** rly I don’t get it (u can laugh???)

 

**Kyo-yo:** w8

 

**Kyo-yo:** OH MY GOD YOU BITCH!!

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Took you long enough, you dense ass.

 

**Kyo-yo:** LOOK WHO’S TALKING ABOUT BOOB SIZE WHEN YOUR CHEST IS A FUCKING TABLE!!!!!

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** I SHOULDN’T HAVE BOOBS I’M TEN!!

 

**Madoka:** That is also the reason why you shouldn’t be cursing. Please just everyone stop cursing, be quiet and go to sleep.

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Fucking fine

 

**Madoka:** I’m just going to ignore that and say thank you. Kyoko?

 

**Kyo-yo:** scuse me she made fun of my boob size i think i should get to talk more

 

**Madoka:** Kyoko.

 

**Kyo-yo:** ...fine doka

 

**Kyo-yo has logged off.**

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged off.**

 

**BlueBitch has logged off.**

 

**done w/ life has logged off.**

 

**Mom has logged off.**

 

**Madoka has logged off.**   
  


**\--------------------------------------------------------------**

 

**Mom has logged on.**

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged on.**

 

**Mom:** Can everyone please log on?

 

**Madoka has logged on.**

 

**BlueBitch has logged on.**

 

**done w/ life has logged on.**

 

**Kyo-yo has logged on.**

 

**Mom:** Nagisa has something to say.

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** I’m sorry.

 

**Mom:** What for?

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** For being rude and cursing in the chat. I’m kinda crabby in the morning.

 

**Madoka:** Yeah, I know.

 

**done w/ life:** So we’ve realized.

 

**BlueBitch:** No shit Sherlock 

 

**Mom:** I’m not even going to bother reprimanding you for that one.

 

**Mom:** You have something to Kyoko, don’t you Nagisa?

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** I’m sorry for saying that you had small boobs.

 

**Kyo-yo:** seriously??? thats it???

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** I’ll pay you with food in exchange for your forgiveness.

 

**Kyo-yo:** it's a deal kiddo!!!

  
**done w/ life:** *facepalm*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent an hour working on this. That's depressing.


	3. Enter KyoSaya and Hitomi at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same names as last time, Enjoy!

**Done w/ life has logged on.**

 

**Done w/ life:** Miki Sayaka, get your ass into this group chat NOW.

 

**Kyo-yo has logged on.**

 

**Kyo-yo:** hey sayakas ass is MiNe so im the only one who gets to tell her where to put it

 

**Done w/ life:** Pardon me?

 

**BlueBitch has logged on.**

 

**BlueBitch:** I’m on what do you need btw who says pardon me these days

 

**BlueBitch:** Wait a minute

 

**BlueBitch:** KYOKO!!! SAKURA!!! WHY!!! DID!!! YOU!!! TELL!!! HER!!!

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged on**

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Tell her what?

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Wait... Kyoko claiming Sayaka’s ass? *sniffs* I smell yuri. Very kinky yuri  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

**Done w/ life:** I’m flabbergasted…

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Homu-Homu, stop quoting Webster’s.

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Also KYOSAYA IS CANON SPREAD THE WORD!!

 

**BlueBitch:** WHAT IS “CANON”????

 

**Madoka has logged on**

 

**Madoka:** What’s this I hear about Kyosaya being canon?

 

**Madoka:** Oh. Oh, my… I don’t mean to kink shame, but please, ladies, keep your sex lives to yourselves.

 

**Done w/ life:** UMMMMMMMM!!!

 

**Mom has logged on.**

 

**Mom:** WHAT IS THIS.

 

**Mom:** WHY DOES MADOKA KNOW WHAT KINK-SHAMING IS?!?

 

**BlueBitch:** MADOKA?! KINK-SHAME?! WE HAVEN’T EVEN HAD SEX YET.

 

**Madoka:** Oh, thank god, you’re keeping your purity.

 

**Kyo-yo:** purity? she ain’t pure

 

**Kyo-yo:** besides doka she said yet 

 

**Madoka:** Oh, ew!!

 

**Done w/ life:** Well, now would be a good time to do what I meant to do in the first place, which was how this conversation started.

 

**Done w/ life:** I have payback for waking me up at two am, Miki.

 

**BlueBitch:** Come on transfer student nothing that you have could really be that bad

 

**Done w/ life:** Would you like to bet on that statement, Miki Sayaka?

 

**Done w/ life has added Hit-on-me to “My-hoes Shoujo”**

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Oh shit.

 

**BlueBitch:** HOMURA AKEMI YOU FUCKING BITCH I HATE YOU WITH A BURNING PASSION!!!!

 

**Hit-on-me:** Um, hello? Why am I here?

 

**Madoka:** Hi Hitomi!!

 

**Done w/ life:** Shizuki, what the fuck is your username?

 

**Hit-on-me:** First of all, hello Madoka. Second of all, it’s a play on my name, that much should be obvious. Third of all, why did you just curse.

 

**Mom:** I’d get used to it, kouhai. I used to try to stop them all from cursing but I’ve given up on that and let them all be sailors.

 

**Hit-on-me:** Why is your username “Mom”? Who are you?

 

**Hit-on-me:** And don’t call me kouhai!! As far as I know, you are not my senpai.

 

**Kyo-yo:** shut the fuck up mami is everyones senpai who da hell do you think you are.

 

**Hit-on-me:** Excuse me?!?

 

**Mom:** Okay, Kyoko, that was unnecessary. 

 

**Madoka:** Ok, um, should we get introductions out of the way? So, I’m Madoka, which you know. Kyo-yo is Kyoko Sakura, she… doesn’t go to school with us.

 

**Madoka:** Mom is Mami Tomoe, her username is Mom because she’s older than us and acts like a mother, hence why she called you kouhai. 

 

**Madoka:** BlueB**** is Sayaka. It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh is Nagisa Momoe, she’s younger than all of us at ten.

 

**Done w/ life:** Okay, Madoka censored her swear words. That is honestly the cutest, purest thing that I have ever seen.

 

**Madoka:** Aww, I’m blushing!! Done w/ life is Homura Akemi from class.

 

**Madoka:** Everyone, this is Hitomi Shizuki! :)

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Sup?

 

**Hit-on-me:** Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you.

 

**Kyo-yo:** the feeling isn’t mutual. As far as i know you bug sayaka and shes my girlfriend so thats not allowed with me

 

**Hit-on-me:** Girlfriend? But I thought Madoka said you were a girl…

 

**Kyo-yo:** i am

 

**Hit-on-me:** ???

 

**Hit-on-me:** Ohhh…

 

**Hit-on-me:** Oh, um, I just remembered. I have piano lessons! I have to go now, bye!

 

**Hit-on-me has logged off.**

 

**Kyo-yo:** homophobe?

 

**BlueBitch:** Yeah kinda more just not used to it

  
**Kyo-yo:** i can see why you hate her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired now... remember to comment. Thanks!


	4. Actually a somewhat serious chapter

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Ok but it’s like Ouran High Host Club, BUT WITH CHEESE.

 

**Done w/ life:** Are you high or something?

 

**Hit-on-me:** What is this girl’s intense obsession with cheese?

 

**Done w/ life:** I have no clue.

 

**BlueBitch has logged on.**

 

**BlueBitch:** Yo anyone see Kyoko anywhere?? She isn’t answering her texts & I’m worried

 

**BlueBItch:** Like if she’s caught with a witch??? I’m really scared???

 

**Madoka:** Should we all try texting her??

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** I just assumed that you two were making out…

 

**Mom:** Not the time, Bebe.

 

**Done w/ life:** Maybe she’s out getting food. If Kyoko answers to anyone’s texts, they’re going to yours.

 

**Kyo-yo has logged on.**

 

**Kyo-yo:** yall can stop pissing your pants im fine just dont wanna talk

 

**BlueBitch:** There you are! Thank god! Don’t scare me like that, do you have any clue how worried I was?!?!

 

**Kyo-yo:** im not in the mood for a lecture saya

 

**Madoka:** Are you okay, Kyoko?? You seem unhappy. We’re here for you.

 

**Kyo-yo:** well i dont need it im fine

 

**Mom:** Kyoko?

 

**Kyo-yo:** I’M

 

**Kyo-yo:** FINE

 

**Kyo-yo has logged off.**

 

**Hit-on-me:** I’m new here, is this normal for her?

 

**BlueBitch:** No not at all she’s usually really laid back

 

**BlueBitch:** I’ll go talk to her

 

**BlueBitch has logged off.**

 

**Madoka:** I hope she’s okay

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Yeah.

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** …

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** So, about my OHSHC cheese idea…?

 

**Done w/ life:** Geez, Momoe, give it a rest!

 

**\-------------------------------------------------------**

 

**BlueBitch to Kyo-yo.**

 

**BlueBitch:** Kyoko? Please log on, I want to talk.

 

**Kyo-yo:** what do you want

 

**Kyo-yo:** ughh im sorry

 

**BlueBitch:** I’m not mad just concerned are you sure you’re okay??

 

**BlueBitch:** Koko??

 

**Kyo-yo:** it's Momo’s b-day today

 

**BlueBitch:** I thought you called her Bebe? Is this why you’ve been upset?

 

**Kyo-yo:** not bebe, Momo my little sis 

 

**BlueBitch:** Koko I’m so sorry

 

**Kyo-yo:**  im fine

 

**BlueBitch:** We both know that’s not true

 

**BlueBitch:** Where are you??

 

**Kyo-yo:** pops church

 

**BlueBitch:** You sure that’s the best place for you to be now? You can come to my place if you want

 

**Kyo-yo:** just gotta feel her here

 

**BlueBitch:** Alright I’m coming to you need anything?

 

**Kyo-yo:** pocky?

 

**BlueBitch:** Of course I’ll be there in 5

 

**Kyo-yo:** thanks

 

**Kyo-yo:** love you saya

 

**BlueBitch:** I love you too Koko

 

**\---------------------------------------------**

 

**BlueBitch to “My-hoes Shojo”**

 

**BlueBitch has logged on.**

 

**BlueBitch:** Kyoko’s ok I’m gonna hang with her

 

**BlueBitch:** It’s her sister’s birthday

 

**Mom:** Poor girl! Send her our love!!  <3

 

**BlueBitch:** Will do but later I don’t want it to ruin the effect

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** What effect

  
**BlueBitch:** The one where I told her I love her 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Be sure to comment what you thought, comments are my life source, they give me purpose. I may be posting a one-shot for Kyoyo and Sayaka in the church with Kyoko mourning her lil sis because angst is my food and hurt/comfort is my drink. Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> (ps how do i remove the notes from the first chapter from all of my other chapters??)


	5. The one where snakes don't have arms, Kyoko almost blows their cover, and Homura mostly says fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy guess what little piece of shit is back? That's right, this cat!!
> 
> Sorry about my disappearing act, I'm lazy =＾● ⋏ ●＾=
> 
> Anyway, here you go!

**Kyo-yo:** woah guys

 

**Kyo-yo:** crazy life changing event

 

**Done w/ life has logged on.**

 

**Done w/ life:** What, has your vocabulary expanded or something?

 

**Kyo-yo:** no crazier

 

**Kyo-yo:** everyone log on

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged on.**

 

**Madoka has logged on.**

 

**Mom has logged on.**

 

**BlueBitch has logged on.**

 

**Hit-on-me has logged on.**

 

**Kyo-yo:** this is really sad okay so protect your soul gems

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Our soul gems can’t darken now but okay

 

**Hit-on-me:** Soul gems???

 

**Done w/ life:** Fuck.

 

**Kyo-yo:** k here it is

 

**Kyo-yo:** snakes don’t have arms or legs

 

**Hit-on-me:** Ummmm…

 

**Done w/ life has logged off.**

 

**BlueBitch:** Oh boy

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** You really know how to pick ‘em Saya-chan

 

**Mom:** And this is why you need proper education.

 

**Madoka:** Eh he, um, Kyoko?? Snakes have never had arms. Were you under the impression that they did?

 

**Kyo-yo:** WELL I KNEW THAT THEY DIDN’T HAVE THEM I JUST DIDN’T KNOW

 

**Done w/ life has logged on.**

 

**Done w/ life:** That sentence made no sense whatsoever.

 

**Hit-on-me:** Can we go back to the soul gem thing??

 

**Done w/ life:** FUCK.

 

**Kyo-yo:** LIKE WHAT DID THEY DO THAT WAS SO WRONG DO DESERVE THIS CRUEL FATE

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Probably pissed off Kyubey

 

**Hit-on-me:** What??

 

**Done w/ life:** FUCK!

 

**Kyo-yo:** LET”S ALL CHOP OUR ARMS OFF AND GROW THEM BACK LIKE STARFISH SO THAT WE CAN GIVE OUR ARMS TO THE SNAAAAKKKKKKEEEESSSS

 

**Mom:** How about no?

 

**Kyo-yo:** SNAKEY SNAKEY SNAKEY SNAKEY SNAKEY SNAKEY SNAKE

 

**Madoka:** Cakey, cakey, cakey, cakey, cakey, cakey, cake.

 

**Mom:** This sentence. ^

 

**Hit-on-me:** So, soul gems??

 

**Done w/ life:** F U C K!!!!

 

**Kyo-yo:** I MEAN I KNOW THAT SATAN USED TO TAKE THE FORM OF A SNAKE A LOT TO TRICK PEOPLE BUT THAT WASN'T THE SNAKES FAULT

 

**BlueBitch:** Kyoko, babe, you’ve got to calm down

 

**Madoka:** Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale.

 

**Kyo-yo:** SNAKKKKKKKKKKEEEESSSS EEHHHHHHHH AAGGGUUUHHHH

 

**BlueBitch:** Okay, just ignore her, she’ll calm herself down

 

**Hit-on-me:** Okay, but really, what is a soul gem?

 

**Done w/ life:** [fucking intensifies] 

 

 **It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Homura’s got Madoka down on her knees. They’re f-u-c-k-i-n-g~

 

**Madoka:** Ehhh?!?!

 

**Done w/ life has logged off.**

 

**Kyo-yo:** AUG”_IXW)+ISOQJIOJDIPSIVOHELP AHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

**BlueBitch:** Okay, are you actually okay???

 

**Kyo-yo:** NO IM ON MY PERIOD AND MY STOMACH WAS REALLY HURTING PARTLY BECAUSE OF CRAMPS AND PARTLY BECAUSE I DIDN”T REALIZE THAT I WAS SITTING ON MY SOUL GEM SO I PICKED IT UP OUT OF MY POCKET AND THREW IT AT A WALL AND THAT THAT HURT EVEN MORE FUCCCCCCKKKK

 

**Mom:** Yeah, that'll hurt. You shouldn’t be so irresponsible with your Soul Gem.

 

**Hit-on-me:** OKAY, what the heck is a Soul Gem?!?!

 

**Madoka:** Shoot.

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh:** Welp. I’m out

 

**It’sPronouncedNa-GEESE-uh has logged off.**

 

**Kyo-yo has logged off.**

 

**Hit-on-me:** Hey! Why are you all logging off? Just answer my question and we can keep talking!

 

**BlueBitch has logged off.**

 

**Madoka has logged off.**

 

**Hit-on-me:** Helloooo?! Guys?! What the heck?!

 

**Hit-on-me:** Ugh.

 

**Hit-on-me has logged off.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Are you pleased now, dragonsoul1? :P :)
> 
> About Nagisa's text about their soul gems not being able to darken, well, that will be explained in a later fic/ chapter, to be published... sometime. This chat fic is part of a big AU that I'm working on, part of why I was absent for so long. However, "Do You Remember?", the work that I posted a few days ago, is not part of this AU. I was just feeling kinda crappy and wanted to write some hurt comfort for my favorite time-traveling babe and Pink-bow-girl.

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO THE SHITSTORM MY FRIENDS!!
> 
> Me: *watches Madoka Magica* Wow, this is a very sad, emotional, anime full of beautiful, extremely well thought out symbolism  
> Also Me: Imma gonna ruin it now!! :D


End file.
